bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Toa jaller110
Archivo:2009banner.jpg a todos lo nuevos usuarios y a todos los q no leyeron mi historia(jaller en el cuerpo de otro)les quiero decir que no soy toa jaller soy gresh. NO ME PODRE CONECTAR POR UN TIEMPO LOSIENTO POR NO EDITAR Y NO AVISAR ATIEMPO :( pd: MALDITO GRESH (DE JUGUETE)SE ME ROMPIO ALTIRO BASURA DE...UNA LARGA HISTORIA XD contando la historia no contada(xd) conoci bionicle,literalmente por una revista,como mis colores preferidos eran el rojo y el verde jaller me encantaba,luego viendo la tele vi un comercial de macdonal(aunq casi ya no boi me asqueo haora)entonces tuve mala suerte al unico q abia era kalmah aunq no lo queria xd.que me tuve q conformar.luego rompi michanchito.tenia 7 mil pesos.fui al mall y me compre a ehelek aunq no lo crean me ubiera comprado a jaller pero no porq un amigo(mi compax el wense)me devia a jaller por eso para q isieran batalla.esa era la verdadera historia no contada(xd)luego los demas me los regalaron en navidad,y haora se aserca mi cumple. la desilucion....le puede pasar a cualquiera hoy fui a cortarme el pelo,luego de cortarmelo fui a lider(donde lleve mi dinero haorrado)y me iba a comprar atakadox pero no estaba.es es una desiucion de las mas grandes.pero me ban a llavar mañana a comprarme un glatorian o cualquiera. a el baby infanti. mis estadisticas mis sets 2007 mahri son:kongu y jaller(estoy intentando conseguir mas) barraki:helek. 2008 mistika:tahu,onua y krika. phantoka:makutaicarax(no me gusta mucho xd) matoran : solek . glatorian:gresh titanes:Feroyskirmix creaciones makuta branstonx,toa brix,toa solek y retrox (fusion de :tahu,gresh,jallern y onua..y algunas partes de icarax y krika). armas creadas:espada legendaria,garra entierra veneno y lanza de poder x. naves:fraxtur k9 rahi:acidox-(evoluciona a rihnox y de rihnox a chilerack) los sets que quisiera tener antroz gali(para aser a trinuma) takanuva lewanuva gresh skrall aaaaaa que lata todos los glatorian excepto vorox fero dekar matau tarduk raanu hakann jaller inika mis bandas preferidas mis bandas preferidas son:the killers y la musica de bionicle(creo que se llama cryoshell)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN_v-iQvJH0 . http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkfY58pWyOs&feature=related un link de una de mis cansiones preferidas escuchelan, ademas de when you where young,shadowplay,el fin. comentarios noo paresco idiota pero egan algo en el calentamiento global todos podemos ayudar,tansolo intentenlo.piensen en el planeta q tendremos en menos de 50 años mas. los glaciares se derriten y haran q el agua suba seis metros mas. personaje que con el que me identifico en bionicle yo encuentro q me identifico con toamataupor estar diciendo bromas siempre y cuando algo tiene q hacer se hace...ademas q le gusta la velocidad.no se sabe mucho de gresh hasta haora pero algo me dice q me identificare con el. cita frame|en memoria de un gran toa sabias que... el jetrax t6 tiene otro color,si es amarillo. certavus es solo un moc,si asi es es solo un moc mis sueños yo e tenido artos sueños,incluso asta q era jaller uno de mis sueños q recuerdo fue una de una guerra de makutavstoa(obiamente era jaller)me encontre contra los piraka(los 6)y derrepante me desperte xd mi historia:jaller en el cuerpo de otro capitulo 1 todo segui en confusion,!!!imaginarse estar en el cuerpo de otro¡¡¡ mi practica de punteria seguia y seguia preparandome para cualquier cosa extraña q me aparesca. tarduk y yo ya no sabiamos que hacer,entonces me dijo !!!olle¡¡¡ ¿¿¿conoces a strakk ??? no le dije,pues te digo q bas q tener q pelear contra el.¿¿¿¿que que queeee????si es el contra quien te toca pelear pasado mañana wou le dije llame a mi dragon !!!!dragooo¡¡¡vino y le dije quieres pelear le dije,el me meneo la cabesa asia arriba, era un si.ok le dije muy bien vamos a pelear.pelea a combo lipio un combo un coletaso una patada una mordida el fin la cosa esque terminamos eridos bastante.prectica de punteria abia un arbol como si fuera an glatorian tres de una ves,2acierto 1na fallida. Categoría:Usuario